


Perdita

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lo amo ancora e, proprio perché l’amo, devo lasciarlo andare.”<br/>[Post Star Trek - Into Darkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdita

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, malinconico  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 106  
> Personaggi: Nyota Uhura, Spock  
> Rating: PG  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Note: faccio riferimento ai personaggi di Star Trek XI e XII.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Sapevo che sarebbe successo, mi sono illusa che l’amore che nutriva per me fosse più profondo.  
So che mi ha amata, come ora so che non è più così.  
Ho seguito l’evolversi degli eventi che l’hanno portato ad avvicinarsi a lui, lentamente, ma inesorabilmente.  
Si è allontanato da me, forse senza nemmeno accorgersene, preferiva semplicemente la presenza del capitano alla mia.

Un giorno Spock mi disse che quando un vulcaniano trova una compagna è per sempre, perché tra i due s’instaura un legame indissolubile.  
Ora so che non sono io la persona cui è destinato.  
Io lo amo ancora e proprio perché l’amo, devo lasciarlo andare.


End file.
